Burning Legion
This is the profile for the Burning Legion from Warcraft Summery The once mighty Titan Sargeras, fell into darkness from the wary war, he then sought the power to destroy all of creation, he then turned to the Twisting Nethers, which housed all of the demons, he released every one of them and formed together to create a massive demonic army which was called the Burning Legion. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Sargeras Second-in-command *Kil'Jaeden Military Leaders *Archimonde *Mannoroth *Tichondrius Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Dreadlord **Anetheron **Balnazzar **Mal'Ganis **Mephistroth **Detheroc *Pit Lord **Azgalor **Magtheridon **Brutallus *Eredar **Lord Jaraxxus **Talgath **High General Rakeesh *Mortals **Gul'dan **Putress **Kael'thas Sunstrider **Xavius **Melris Malagan *Other Demons **Hakkar **Brood Queen Tyranna **Kazzak the Supreme **Highlord Kruul **Socrethar **Kaz'rogal Military Units Demons |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Gorribal (Sargeras) Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Axes * Halberds Ranged weapons * Staves Explosives * Fire Balls * Magical Bombs Territories Argus * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (The Planet became the main world of the Burning Legion after Sargeras corrupted many of the Draenei Race into becoming the Man'ari) The capital is Antorus * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Demons, Man'ari, Ethereal Elementals * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 3: Universal, The Demons reside and occupied the Twisting Nethers, which is the astral counterpart of the Great Dark Beyond (Which is the physical universe of Warcraft) Power Source Magic: Demonic Manipulation (Sargeras and other Demons use Fel Magics to control and turn other beings more demonic) Corruption (The Demons are unholy in nature and their very blood is tainted itself as it can corrupt and enslave other races to do their bidding) Fire Manipulation (Many of the Demons are capable of utilizing Fel Fire which burns more intensely than regular fire and can even be used for combat) Immortality (Many Elite Demons are immortal for when they lose physical forms, they are thrust back into the Twisting Nethers) Conquest Stats Unknown Tier: The Legion has destroyed entire planets that they have invaded which there is no known idea how far they have spread out across the void. the exact numbers are unknown, they are stated to be infinite and eternal. Power Stats DC: Unknown: (Likely Solar System) Sargeras at his full power, has not been shown how strong he is fully, even stronger than the entire Pantheon who are capable of razing entire planetary systems. Planet: Sargeras can casually destroy planets with a swing of his sword. Unknown: Sargeras' lieutenants Kil'Jaeden, Archimonde, Mannoroth, Tichondrius (The former is capable of destroying planets). City: Archimonde destroying the entire city of Dalaran. Large Building: Larger Demons with powerful magics which can destroy larger structures or large military aircraft. Building: Large Demons striking power. Wall-Room: Smaller Demons capable of killing regular soldiers with relative ease. Durability: Unknown: Sargeras at full power. Planet: Sargeras at least when casual. Unknown: Sargeras' Demon lieutenants. City: Archimonde at his weakest, which it took energy of the entire Ashenvale Forest to destroy him. Building: Large Demons capable of withstanding such attacks. Room-Wall: Smaller demons stronger than regular mortal soldiers. Speed: Unknown: The Full speed of Sargeras and his lieutenants. Unknown: Speed of traveling between worlds (likely use of portals or teleportation). Hypersonic: Speed of flying demons. Superhuman: Speed of Demon infantry or beasts. Human: Larger and more bulky demon speeds. Skills Stats The Demons use all sorts of daemonic and chaotic magics for their combat, they tend to mix their magics with physical combat at times. They have massive sized units which they tend to use to overcome smaller units in battle. They use summoning spells to deploy their units for vanguard purposes. Strengths/Pros They use superior strength and numbers when they star an invasion of a world, they have spies and loyal mortal allies that help weaken the world's defenses and open up gateways to the Twisting Nethers in unexpected ares that allows them to cause surprise attacks and quickly overwhelm their enemies. Weaknesses/Flaws Their major weakness lies in their overconfidence and arrogance, it has been shown time and again that because of their power that they are so sure of their abilities that they can be easily led into ambushes. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery March_of_the_Legion.jpg|The Burning Legion marching across a Fel blasted planet. Invasion.jpg|Demons beginning their invasion of Azeroth. Sargeras.jpg|Sargeras, the Fallen Titan, leading his legion on his path of destruction to Azeroth. Putress-Blight.jpg|Putress, a Forsaken loyal to the Burning Legion cause. Category:Warcraft Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Antagonist Category:Tier 3 Civilization Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Magic